Rock Your Body
by dracoisahottie13
Summary: Hermione is tired of a long week and goes to a bar.Who knew she'd let it all out dancing, and who does she dance with? read to find out.Song fic one-shot.Plz R


a/n: another song fic here, hope ya like!!!  
  
Rock Your Body  
  
Hermione walked in. The bar was crowded yet not enough so you couldn't move. The red lights were dimmed down. Her golden brown hair was down. She had found a charm in a magazine to get rid of her bushy hair for good. Now it was in natural wavy curls that went down to half of her back. She was wearing an elbow shirt that went down to her shoulders so that her neck and a little of her back showed. Her black mini skirt went perfectly with her fish nets and black boots. She was tired of working all week. She was ready to have a little fun.  
  
************************  
  
The door bell jingled a bit as Draco walked in. He wanted to get away from all his stress and let it all out on the dance floor. His platinum blonde hair fell softly on his eyes. His midnight blue shirt with the cuffs rolled up went perfectly with his black pants. He sat down and drank a couple of shots before something caught his eye.  
  
*************************  
  
She sat down for a little bit and looked over at the dance floor. A few people were dancing to the pop music that was playing. She knew if she didn't get up now she never would. She got up slowly and walked over to the dance floor were she began swaying her hips back and forth to the music. Her arms were above her head as she turned her head swiftly back and forth. It wasn't until a litttle afterwards that she felt hands on her hips.  
  
************************  
  
She was moving so gracefully he couldn't help but stare. She was so beautiful now. Not like in his school day years when she had been a know-it-all. He wished he could have her in his arms right then, and he would. He got up and moved slowly towards her putting his hands gently on her hips and moved with her. He felt pleased that she hadn't jerked away. Though it didn't take her too long before she did so. She stopped moving and looked up at him. His gray blue eyes were like a trance. She slowly walked away but not quick enough for he had grabbed her wrist and looked her in the eye.  
  
//Don't be so quick to walk away  
  
Dance with me  
  
I wanna rock your body  
  
Please stay  
  
Dance with me  
  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
  
Dance with me  
  
Just let me rock you   
  
'Till the break of day  
  
Dance with me  
  
Got time, but I don't mind//  
  
It was as if the words from the song came out of his mouth. His facial expression was pleading yet mischievious. She began walking back to the floor and once again swayed her hips back and forth. He smiled as he gently placed his hands on her hips and moved with her. She didn't care if he was a school enemy, she was ready to get down.  
  
//Just wanna rock you girl  
  
I'll have whatever you have  
  
Come on, just give it up girl  
  
See I've been watching you  
  
I like the way you move  
  
So go ahead, girl, just do   
  
That ass shking thing you do//  
  
She turned around looking towards him this time. She placed her hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder.She began to swiftley trun her head so that her curls swished through the air. He began getting warmer as they moved. His hand moved up and down her back and slowly stopped at her bottom.He was surprised when she didn't jerk away. They were just getting started.  
  
//So you grab your girls   
  
And you grab a couple more  
  
And you all come meet me   
  
In the middle of the floor  
  
Said the air is thick, it's smelling right  
  
So you blast to the left and you sail to the right//  
  
She turned around again her back facing him as she bent down putting her hands on her thighs and shook her bottom getting closer to him as he moved following her lead. Her hair sailed this way and that as she turned her head swiftly.She felt herself sweat a little but was in no mood to leave.  
  
//Don't be so quick to walk away  
  
Dance with me  
  
I wanna rock your body  
  
Please stay  
  
Dance with me  
  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
  
Dance with me  
  
Just let me rock you   
  
'Till the break of day  
  
Dance with me//  
  
Her movements somehow turned him on as he grabbed and pulled her closer to him. She placed her hands on his chest and they began moving a little more fiercely. He could smell her scent as she placed her hands on his neck, wrapping on her leg around his and bent down with her head hangingas he supported her back. She quickly shot back up looking him in the eye, inches away from his face as she began moving again.  
  
//I don't mean no harm  
  
Just wanna rock you girl  
  
Make a move, but be calm  
  
Let's go, let's give it up girl  
  
See it appears to me  
  
You like the way I move  
  
I'll tell you what I'm gonna do  
  
Pull you close and share my groove  
  
So you grab your girls   
  
And you grab a couple more  
  
And you all come meet me  
  
In the middle of the floor  
  
Said the air is thick, it's smelling right  
  
So you blast to the left and you sail to the right.//  
  
More couples were coming onto the dance floor and gathering around. They both kept moving getting closer and closer every time. He felt like he was about to have a heart attack. The way she moved made his heart beat harder and harder.She couldn't help but notice how sexy he was and began to unbutton his shirt a little so his chest showed a bit.  
  
//Don't be so quick to walk away  
  
Dance with me  
  
I wanna rock your body  
  
Please stay  
  
Dance with me  
  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
  
Dance with me  
  
Just let me rock you   
  
'Till the break of day  
  
Dance with me  
  
Talk to me boy  
  
No disrespect, I don't mean no harm  
  
Talk to me boy  
  
I can't wait to have you in my arms  
  
Talk to me boy  
  
Hurry up cause your taking too long  
  
Talk to me boy  
  
Better have you naked by the end of this song//  
  
She kept swaying her hips as they sailed across the floor. There movements were so graceful, everyone crowded around to watch. She began to feel herself getting hot as he ran his hands down to her hips.   
  
//So what did you come for  
  
I came to dance with you  
  
And you know that you don't want to hit the floor  
  
I came to romance with you  
  
You're searching for love forever more  
  
It's time to take a chance  
  
If love is here on the floor, girl  
  
Hey  
  
Dance with me  
  
Yeah  
  
Come on baby  
  
  
  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
  
(Don't walk away)  
  
  
  
(Come on and)  
  
Dance with me  
  
  
  
I wanna rock your body  
  
(Let me rock your body)  
  
  
  
Please stay  
  
(Come on and)  
  
  
  
Dance with me  
  
  
  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
  
(You don't have to admit you wanna play, just) Dance with me  
  
  
  
Just let me rock you  
  
(Do do do do)  
  
  
  
Till the break of day  
  
(Come on and)  
  
  
  
Dance with me//  
  
Hermione felt her face getting red. She'd never ever in her life done this before, yet she had no clue what helped her dance like this.   
  
//Talk to me boy  
  
No disrespect, I don't mean no harm  
  
Talk to me boy  
  
But I can't wait to have you in my arms  
  
Talk to me boy  
  
Hurry up cause your taking too long  
  
Talk to me boy  
  
Better have you naked by the end of this song  
  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
  
(Just think of me and you)  
  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
  
(We could do something)  
  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
  
(I like the way you look right now)  
  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
  
( Come over here baby)  
  
Are you feeling me?  
  
Let's do something  
  
Let's make a bet  
  
Cause I , gotta have you naked by the end of this song//  
  
Hermione shot up and looked him in the eye as the song stopped and they heard applause in the backround. He smiled at her as he let her go and they both walked over to the counter where they bot a couple of drinks and talked. He looked at her and knew this wouldn't be the last time he saw her.  
  
a/n: omg that was such a long song to write. I wrote more song than fic!!! Well o well hope ya like it and plz review. 


End file.
